Once Our Future, Now Our Present:Part A
by Osaga-chan
Summary: This story, probably going to be 3 parts, tells the Senshi's future. Part A is about Sailor Moon leaving to train for 3 years and coming back as Serenity and stronger than ever. New Characters! Great Story!
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so bear with me. I'm planning on this being really good. There will be absolutely no cursing, I'm letting readers no right now so that there will be a K+ rating because of the action. If it gets to the point where there's so much action and it might not be suitable for the younger audiences I will change it to a T rating. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters that Naoko-san created. I do own any characters that I created, so please don't steal. Ask permission if you want to use any characters I create.**

**Prologue: Part 1**

(Note: This is right after Galaxia, and the Senshi are 16 and in 10th grade. Mamoru is a sophomore in college and 20).

Usagi lay on her bed, thinking about how the last fight had gone. Flashback _Mercury and Jupiter were already down by the time Eternal Sailor Moon had arrived. Venus and Mars were desperately fighting. Eternal Moon called out her attack, but the monster sent it crashing back at her. As she flew threw the air she threw off her tiara, trying to distract the monster from hurting Mars. The monster grabbed the tiara, and it crumbled in her hands. "Sailor Moon, can't you do anything better!" Mars screamed. The monster whipped around and sent Mars flying. With a horror, Venus ran over to help, but the monster sent a well aimed blast at her. Sailor Moon gasped. "I'm the only one left," she whispered. As the monster advanced on her, she began to back away. "Starlight Flicker!" a voice called. Immediately the monster disintegrated. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon said. In front of her was a girl with curly red hair and blue eyes. Her sailor suit had a light purple skirt and gleaming yellow bows. "I'm Sailor Star," she said and smiled. "And I'm here to help."_ End Flashback

Sailor Star had turned out to be Naru, her best fiend. She said that she had known Sailor Moon's secret for a long time, and that she had known that she was Sailor Star for a long time. But, Pluto had forbidden her to help the Sailor Senshi until now.

Sailor Moon clenched her hand into a fist. Why hadn't Pluto told her that her best friend was a Sailor Senshi? And why was Sailor Star so much more powerful than them? Well, she would find out soon. Usagi rolled over to look at the clock. It was 5:00. Time to head to Rei's for the meeting.

Later, At Rei's Temple

"I have been training one on one with Pluto for a long time now, that is why I seem so much more powerful. But actually, I am still only a Super Sailor Senshi, like you guys. I have not reached my final transformation yet, and neither have you." Naru paused, and then continued. "I am, however, more powerful than Eternal Sailor Moon." She waited for the outburst.

"No way, you are not more powerful than our Princess!" This was Haruka yelling. The Outers, excluding Pluto, were all attending.

"I'm sorry, but what I mean is that I am at my most powerful stage as a Super Senshi. But Sailor Moon is no yet at her most powerful as Eternal Sailor Moon. She is only at her most powerful when she uses her silver crystal. As we all know she cannot use her crystal all the time, so she cannot always be at her most powerful."

"Are you saying, then, that it would be impossible for Usagi to always be at her highest state of power?" Ami asked.

"No, she just needs more training." Naru stopped. "And so do you guys."

That received roars of protest, as the other Senshi complained. Naru held up her hand. "You guys, I'm here to help. The rest of you Senshi, I can train. You can become as powerful as me if you let me help."

"You mean more powerful than Usagi?" Rei asked. The other Senshi threw her dirty looks, but she ignored them and waited for her answer.

Naru fidgeted a little, and then said yes.

"But, what about me?" Usagi asked. She had been quiet the whole meeting, feeling pretty down in the dumps.

Naru looked at her kindly and said, "I cannot train you. You would get more powerful than me too quickly, and then I would be able to do nothing for you. You would have to ask Pluto to help you, not me."

"Oh, Ok. Um, you guys I think I have to go now. See you all later." Usagi turned and left quickly. The others stared, but then went back to talking with Naru about how to get stronger.

At Usagi's Home

"Puu, I need you!" Usagi called in her bedroom. Pluto quickly emerged through a portal. Looking at her, she questioned what was wrong. Usagi took a deep breath and answered, "I want you to train me. I want you to bring me to my ultimate form as Eternal Sailor Moon, like Naru."

"I'm sorry, Usagi, I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"You are different from the other Senshi. They can reach their ultimate forms as Sailor Senshi in any of their transformations. But you, you have the Imperial Silver Crystal. Because of that, you cannot reach you ultimate form as Sailor Moon. You can only reach your ultimate form as Serenity."

Usagi looked startled and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you cannot go much farther in terms of magic as Eternal Sailor Moon. No matter how hard you try, your Senshi will be stronger than you soon. The only way for you to get stronger would be for you to become Serenity, your strongest form."

"I can do it!"

"It would take _years_ of hard work. You would have to leave your family and friends behind. You must think carefully before making a decision."

Usagi nodded.

The Next Day

Usagi's watch communicator beeped. She flipped it open and Mercury's face appeared. "Guys, monster at the park. Get here pronto!" Usagi shut it, then quickly transformed. Arriving at the park, the Inner and Outer Senshi, including Sailor Star, were all fighting.

"About time you showed up!" Mars yelled. Usagi just grinned. She was feeling much better than yesterday. Her attitude quickly changed as Sailor Star said that if they weakened the monster, she would finish it off. She thought back to what Pluto said yesterday. The only way to become the most powerful again, was to train for years to become Serenity. Could she do that, she wondered? She was shaken out of her reverie by Jupiter knocking her out of the way of the monster's attack.

"Wake up out here, will you! C'mon, we gotta weaken this thing for Sailor Star." Jupiter ran off to attack it.

Sailor Moon burned inside. Was Sailor Star becoming the new leader? She sighed. She wished Mamoru was back from America. He would make her feel better. Watching the rest of the girls fight she realized something. If she stayed here, they would _all_ become more powerful than her. She would soon be the weakest. She would never be able to fight. _I have no choice but to leave_ she thought.

Usagi suddenly turned around and ran away. No one even noticed as together they finished off the monster.

"Puu, Puu" Sailor Moon cried. Then louder she screamed, "Sailor Pluto!"

Pluto appeared. "Did you think about what I said?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon answered. "It's time I step up as Princess. If this is what it takes, then this is what it takes."

"Good. Do not bother to de-transform. From now on, you will no longer be Tsukino Usagi. As long as you stay with me you will constantly be in training and you will always need to be powered up." She opened the portal for Usagi to step through. As she began to, she turned back around to look at Pluto.

"What will you tell my friends?"

"Do not worry; I will take care of it." Usagi nodded, and stepped through. She disappeared from Earth, for the next three years.

Pluto turned around and left to where the fight had just finished. The Senshi had noticed that Sailor Moon was gone. When they noticed Pluto, they worriedly asked where she went.

"Sailor Moon is gone." Pluto announced.

"Gone!?" They screamed.

"Yes. She left pretty distraught, and did not notice where she was going. A stray attack caught her, and…" Pluto's voice trailed off amidst the Senshi screams. Pluto felt bad about lying to them, but knew that this was the way it had to be. If they thought she had just left, they would just worry about her, and not concentrate on getting stronger. She sighed. This was the way it had to be.

Pluto's Home: In-between Time and Space

Pluto was drilling Sailor Moon on what was to be expected of her. "You must get used to a lot of training, but little sleep. Training starts at 6:00 a.m. and lasts until 6:00 p.m. with minor breaks for eating. Then, you are to study subjects you would learn in school, plus studies on the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium until _11:00_. Then, you may sleep. It will be hard at first, but you will get used to it and your super human abilities will help."

Usagi gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

Training started right away. Pluto was right, it was extremely hard for her. She worked all the time. Pluto would start by having her run and exercise, just run and exercise for two hours. Then, she would demonstrate fighting stances and martial arts moves. She would have Sailor Moon practice them. She then proceeded to having her practice fighting on fake monsters she created. For the longest time, she lost every bought. Usagi would then normally get the chance to eat. Then she would run for twenty minutes. After that, Sailor Moon practiced her magic against Pluto. She would have to keep her attack going non-stop for minutes at a time to test her strength. She would have another mock fight against a fake monster, this time using magic and martial arts skills. After that, Pluto would put her through exercises to improver her agility, balance, and her ability to move silently. She would also give her practice in tracking. After that it was a meal. Then, she studied. She was taught things that she would learn in school, primarily advanced math and sciences since Pluto was concerned that she was not smart enough. Also, she worked heavily on her grammar and pronunciation, since Pluto was insistent that she would be able to talk like a princess. Lessons in etiquette were also given. And of course, she was taught everything you could think of about the Moon Kingdom, from society to economics. Finally, she would go to bed. But often, she did not sleep long, because surprise quizzes and fights were often given, since this was the only time she had to do them.

Sailor Moon's first few months were the hardest she ever experienced in her life. She always seemed to be tired, hurt, and hungry. And Pluto was so unforgiving! She ignored Sailor Moon's complaints, insisting it was necessary. Gradually, Sailor Moon learned not to complain. As the months went by, she became more and more silent, for the first time in her life. She learned to try hard and do what was expected of her. Sailor Moon's old, lazy, self seemed completely to disappear. No one who previously knew her would have been able to believe the change. Finally, six months had passed.

When Sailor Moon got up ten minutes to six, as she had for the past six months, and went to Pluto to begin training, Pluto was smiling. "My Princess, do you believe that six months has passed already? You have matured so much that you even get out of bed on time and on your own!"

Sailor Moon smiled at the thought of how shocked her friends and family would be if they saw her now.

"Anyway," Pluto continued, "I think it's time you saw the galaxy. We are going to take a small trip." She smiled at Sailor Moon's shocked expression. "Can you use the silver crystal to make your wings appear?" Sailor Moon nodded, and her beautiful feathered wings appeared, spreading outward. Pluto too took out her wings, and the twosome took off, Pluto leading.

Pluto showed her any spots in the galaxy, starts and comets, moons and the sun. Everything was so beautiful that Sailor Moon could not stop gasping. Sailor Moon was taken to all her friends' planets, and was shown all of the ancient civilizations. When they finally returned, it was well into the afternoon.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to study," Pluto said.

"I have a great idea for studying," Sailor Moon said with a grin. "Take me to the Moon kingdom. Show me how I used to live."

Pluto looked thoughtful. "Ok, this will cover your Moon Kingdom part of your lessons, but afterward you must finish the rest of your studies." Sailor Moon nodded.

Pluto opened the time stream and said, "Follow me." Soon, they were over the Moon Kingdom, looking down on the palace over a thousand years before.

"There is a ball tonight that starts in about an hour. But, we aren't going to watch much of that. I want you to see what happens before that. And remember, no interaction!"

They soared down, and Pluto said, "I'm going to turn you invisible." Both of them were soon invisible to anyone looking.

"Pluto…" Sailor Moon said when she realized she could not see the Guardian of Time. The guardian hushed her, and suddenly they heard voices.

"That was a good training session." The first voice said. It sounded an awful lot like Venus.

"Before, you know it, you'll be as strong as us." This voice sounded like Jupiter.

Five figures came into view. Sailor Moon almost gasped. The first four people were the Sailor Senshi, but the fifth was Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon turned around and said, "Thanks for training me you guys. If my mother found out we'd all be in so much trouble. I just do not see how come she doesn't want me to fight!"

The Sailor Moon from the future studied her counterpart. She sure did not talk like she expected a princess to. She talked just like a normal teenager. And she sure did not expect her to be Sailor Moon!

"Hurry up, it's almost time for the ball." This was Mercury trying to rush the girls. "We do not want to be late."

The girls rushed away, and Sailor Moon and Pluto were left alone. Sailor Moon was about to say something, when more footsteps were hear. These footsteps turned out to be those of Prince Endymion and Queen Serenity. A lump formed into her throat as Sailor Moon saw her mother who she had only met once with the man she loved.

"My Queen, I just do not feel that the people of the moon will accept me. I feel so out of place here."

"Do not worry Endymion, I know you love my daughter and as long as you have my support, you two will be fine."

"I hope you are right Queen Serenity."

Serenity lay her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Why don't you go talk with the Knights until the ball. After all, they soon will be yours." Endymion agreed, then walked away. Queen Serenity was still for a moment, then said, "Whoever is hidden, please reveal yourself."

Sailor Moon was startled. But what could she do? Pluto was the one who turned her invisible. Suddenly, she and Pluto appeared in front of the Queen as Pluto let go of the power that shielded her and Sailor Moon.

Queen Serenity gasped. "Pluto, what are you doing here?"

"I have brought someone to meet you." She pushed Sailor Moon forward. "She is your daughter from the future. I presume you two want to talk?" Both women nodded, and Serenity beckoned for Sailor Moon to follow her. "One second." Pluto leaned over to Sailor Moon and whispered: "Remember not to reveal the future to her." Sailor Moon nodded, and followed the Queen.

In Serenity's Study

"What brings you here with Pluto?" Serenity asked.

Sailor Moon carefully answered, "I am in training with her."

Serenity nodded and smiled. "Your past self thinks that I do not know that she is training with the other Senshi as Sailor Moon. But, I know. I have chosen to let her learn, because I think it may help her. I was never trained to fight, so if I ever had to use the Silver Crystal, I would probably die."

Sailor Moon tried not to show any reaction from this statement. "I've become very strong now, and Pluto says that soon she will teach me to use the silver crystal."

Serenity reached over to hug her daughter. "Then I hope you stay safe. Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

Sailor Moon paused and said yes. "Why are the people against Serenity's and Endymion's relationship?"

Serenity sighed. "There was once a time where we were at peace with each other. But, when Sailor Earth was lost forever, the two kingdom's began to split. To make things worse, there is an evil on earth that wants to attack the Moon Kingdom. This alliance needs to happen in order to protect both kingdom's." The Queen sighed, then said, "I'm afraid I have to go prepare for the ball. I'll see you in the future." As her mother hugged her, Sailor Moon could not help the tears coming out of her eyes.

When she reunited with Pluto, Pluto said softly, "You should know that this is the night the kingdom was destroyed, the night Endymion proposed and gave you the Star locket."

"Why did you take me to this day!?"

"I wanted you to understand more about what happened, and what was going on politically. I wanted you to see why you became Sailor Moon in the first place. Also, and perhaps most importantly, I did this for Serenity. I did it so that she would have hope that when she sent everyone to the future, that her daughter would still survive and would regain her memories. I took you here to help her to have the courage to do what she did."

"I understand."

"Good. Would you like to stay for part of the ball." Sailor Moon shook her head no, and Pluto said, "Then let's return home."

When they got back, Pluto told Sailor Moon that she could go to bed early if she was still too upset. To her surprise, Sailor Moon rejected and said that she would continue studying.

_On a far off planet a little girl cried, for the loss of her mother._

**How was it every one? Please read and review. I will be posting the Prologue Part 2 soon. Thank you! **


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Hey guys, Osaga-chan again, here to give you the second part of the Prologue. Please Read and Review.**

**Prologue: Part 2**

"Concentrate Sailor Moon. You have to be able to use the silver crystal." Pluto directed this to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had been training for little over a year now, and the focus was on getting her to be able to use the silver crystal to fight.

Sailor Moon concentrated hard, focused on being able to shoot a beam of power out of the crystal. The problem was controlling the power so that it did not take too much energy.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouted, and the crystal shot out a beam, that hit the target dead on. The target disintegrated, and Sailor Moon used all of her strength to stop the flow of magic coming out of the crystal. She finally collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Pluto shook her head. "You _have _to be able to control the crystal. Otherwise, you will stay as weak as you are now."

Sailor Moon panted. "I'm sorry. How's Mamoru's training going?" Sailor Moon had found out that Mamoru too was receiving intensive training in America, though not by Sailor Pluto. He was learning how to wield the Golden Crystal, Earth's version of a Silver Crystal.

"Fine, Sailor Moon, now up!" Pluto commanded. "We've got more work to do."

A Year Later

Sailor Moon had been training now for over two years. She was eighteen and much stronger than before, at least physically. Magically, she was still Eternal Sailor Moon. She had not yet made the transition into her most powerful state. She sighed. Where was Pluto? She was never late for training.

Sailor Moon left the training area in search of Pluto. It occurred to her that after two years, she still had not left her small space. But then, she had never had time to explore. She walked around aimlessly for a while, calling for Pluto. Suddenly, she found herself in front of the gate that allows a person to travel through time and space. And there was Pluto, looking at something.

"What's wrong, Pluto?"

Pluto turned around and said, "There's a war on the planet of Aernia. Terrible, dark forces have been attacking now for almost two years. There is only a small resistance force left, and they are weak."

"That's horrible. Is there anything you can do, Pluto?"

"It's not what I can do; it's what you can do." At Sailor Moon's confused expression, Pluto elaborated. "Aernia was once part of the Crystal Alliance of the Moon Kingdom. There was a vow made to help each other in times of need. If the Moon Kingdom had not fallen so quickly, Aernia as well as other planets would have come to the Moon Kingdom's aide. Since it has fallen, the Crystal Alliance has broken up. None of the other planets know that the princess has been reborn, and the line of Serenity does continue. Therefore, as princess, it is your job to step in and help Aernia during the war, and to recreate the Crystal Alliance."

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon said angrily, "Why did you not tell me of this duty! I would have come to Aernia's aide right away."

"I did not tell you because you were not ready! Even now you are not strong enough to defeat the evil, but I think that this is just what you need to become stronger. I am sending you to Aernia as part of your training."

"Right now?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Right Now." Pluto held up her staff and opened the gates. "You will not have to travel through time, but the journey will still be harsh. Be careful and be safe. Follow the light to Aernia!"

Sailor Moon without hesitation jumped through the portal. The journey would be hard, but she did not care. This was her duty as a princess, and she would fulfill it.

Aernia

Sailor Moon stepped out from the portal wearily. It had taken all day to travel through the dimensions, for Aernia was _very_ far away. It was dark out, now. As Sailor Moon looked up at the sky, she gasped. It had been such a long time since she had seen stars. She was reminded of the time Pluto had taken her to see the Galaxy first hand. She began to walk forward, having no clue where she was going.

She walked for an hour across the strange planet before she had any interaction. She heard a noise behind her, and got into a fighting stance. She was not the least bit tired after her walk, after all she had suffered worse in Pluto's training.

Three figures had crept up behind her. One of them held up a handheld weapon aiming at her.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Who are _you_/" One figure returned. "You are the one trespassing."

Sailor Moon gulped, wondering what to answer. But as she herd a click from the weapon and saw the person aiming at her chest, she decided on the truth. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, from earth and the earth's moon, and I am here to help destroy the darkness."

There was a momentary silence, when the person with the weapon said, "In front of us." Sailor Moon did as she was told, and marched in front of the three people. After a while, they stopped. One of the figures seemed to be chanting something, when a door appeared in the ground. She stared, until she was pushed through it. They walked through many halls, all of which seemed empty, until they came to a door. One of the people went in, while the other two stayed with Sailor Moon. Presently, the other exited and motioned for Sailor Moon to enter into the room.

The room was not large. It looked to be an office, but it was round. Seated at the desk was a girl of about eighteen with short brown hair, and brown eyes. She spoke: "Who are you?"

Sailor Moon squared her shoulders and said, "I am Eternal Sailor Moon from Earth, and Earth's moon." She paused before adding, "I was sent here to renew the Crystal Alliance between the Moon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Aernia, and to fight on Aernia's side in the war."

The girl rose, and looked at her sharply. "You are telling the truth?" She watched Sailor Moon carefully.

"Yes."

"Then, you are not from the darkness and are not trying to destroy us?"

"No."

"And you are willing to take the Crystal Pledge of Honor to prove this?"

Sailor Moon paused and said, "Pluto did not mention any pledge, only the alliance. I'm afraid I don't want to take any pledges I don't know about."

The girl looked excited. "You mean the Great Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space, sent you?"

"Yes, she did." Sailor Moon was surprised as the girl rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so happy! My names Dahlia, and I'm the leader of the resistance."

Sailor Moon said shocked, "You're the leader of the resistance? But you are so young."

Dahlia sobered a bit. "My mother was killed a little over two years ago by the dark forces. I vowed then that I would root the stench of evil out of my planet. And now, with your help, I can finally do that."

Several Months Later

Sailor Moon had indeed helped. With her on the resistance's side, they were able to start winning battles. They had begun to destroy so many forces, that the Dark Lord himself appeared, determined to destroy the Resistance, and their ally, once and for all. The Resistance troops met the Dark Lord, but were quickly destroyed. Sailor Moon, as Aernia's last hope, stepped up to the Dark Lord.

"This is Aernia's great fighter? This is their last hope?" The Dark Lord laughed. "She looks puny to me.

Sailor Moon was not feeling so great herself. She instantly recognized that the Dark Lord was more powerful than she, and the only way to defeat him would be to bring out the Silver Crystal. With her Senshi too far away to help her, she would surely die.

The Dark Lord sent a blast of energy at her. Unable to dodge it, Sailor Moon went flying backwards. She landed with a sickening thud. Painfully, she stood up. "I have to try," she thought. Taking out her wand, she prepared to attack. But, the Dark Lord was too quick. He sent a bolt of energy at her, and the wand disintegrated.

He pretended to yawn. "This I too easy. Even I thought that you would put up a better fight than this!" He prepared the attack that he knew would end her.

Sailor Moon looked around her. Aernia once was a beautiful place, but it was now corrupted and nearly destroyed. Just like the Moon Kingdom, her home. Suddenly, Sailor Moon got angry. She knew what she had to do. Her tiara disappeared. In its place was her crescent moon. She lifted her hands, and the Silver Crystal appeared. Suddenly, she was Princess Serenity, white dress and all. She aimed her attack and fired.

At the same time, the Dark Lord fired his attack. His began to destroy Serenity's own. But Serenity was not about to give up. She wasn't going to lose. Not again.

"Cosmic Moon Crystal Power!" With those final words she screamed, the Dark Lord was gone. But, Serenity should have died too. Instead, a transformation occurred. Her dress dissolved into something that looked almost like her sailor suit. Her boots turned a glowing pink, and on the back were two crescent moon charms, hanging slightly, that jingled like bells when she moved. Her uniform was all white. Her skirt featured three layers of ruffles. Up her uniform, on her chest, was a golden, crescent moon shaped broach, with feathered wings coming out of it. But this broach was powerless, unlike her other ones. For now, the power was inside of her. Instead of sleeves, there were three golden bands attached from her uniform, draped over her shoulders. White gloves snaked down her arms. Her forehead held her crescent moon, instead of her tiara. And on her back were the loveliest, almost transparent butterfly wings. They had a pink tint to them and were beautifully designed. Her hair was devoid of all ornaments, and had a silvery sheen to it. In her hands, was a long silver staff. On her side was her dagger. She was absolutely stunning.

Later, Back at the Time Stream

"Congratulations Serenity, you have finally reached your final stage. You are Sailor Moon no longer, and are now Princess Serenity." Pluto congratulated her.

"It's strange. Now I remember everything Serenity remembers, as if it were my own memory." Serenity answered.

"That's because it is you memory. You are no longer Sailor Moon. And because of this, you no longer have Sailor Moon's magic or attacks. You will have to learn new ones. Also, you can never become Usagi again."

"What!?"

"You are now permanently Serenity. You cannot de-transform. You can magically change out of uniform, but the magic will always be inside you. No matter whether or not you are in uniform, you will always be able to fight. Now, it is time for you to be able to learn your new magic."

Serenity learned all about her new attacks, and her staff and dagger. The dagger was actually a magical weapon, but the staff was not. The staff could, though, be used to protect herself and to block attacks. She also learned that she had a certain amount of elemental powers such as water/ice, fire, air, and earth powers. These were of course not as strong as Endymion's, but they are helpful.

It was finally three years after she had first left. Serenity was nineteen, and felt old. She was so much more stronger and wiser than the little sixteen year old girl she had been.

"I'll miss you so much Pluto," Serenity said hugging her.

"I'll miss having you around all the time, too. But don't forget, until I tell you to reveal yourself to your family and friends, you cannot. And, until you start fighting again, I expect you here every afternoon for practice."

"Ok," Serenity answered softly. She was not to keen on the idea of being in the same city as her family and friends, but not being able to interact with them. "But, can I still talk to Endymion?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can." Serenity smiled.

After saying her final goodbye, Serenity left.

**Hi guys, sorry it was a little short but at least the prologue is done. Now we can get into the real story with new characters and new enemies. See you for chapter 1!**


	3. Ch1: Reunions and Introductions

**Hey everyone, Osaga-chan here. Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed and to those who added me to their favorites. To people who asked questions, you can find the answers to some of those at the end Enjoy Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Reunions and Introductions**

Serenity flew over Tokyo, gazing over her old city. She took a deep breath. "I'm finally home again, after three years," she thought. She allowed her wings to disappear, and began free falling to the ground. Landing on her feet, she felt a feeling of happiness go through her.

Pluto had told her that she could magically change into and out of her Senshi uniform at will. She guessed that now was the time to try. She closed her eyes and willed her uniform away. It was instantly replaced by the last thing she had been wearing three years ago, a long white skirt and pink short sleeved shirt. Not really her style anymore, but it would do.

Serenity looked at the paper Pluto had given her. On it was the address of the apartment Pluto had rented for her. It was outside of Jyuuban, where she used to live. That meant she was certain not to meat her family, at least until Pluto said she could.

She began to walk, looking for a taxi. After stopping one, and giving the driver the address, she sat back and watched the scenery. It seemed so strange, seeing shops and businesses she had not seen for years.

Suddenly she yelled, "Stop!"

The driver slammed his foot on the brakes. Serenity threw some money at the driver and jumped out of the cab. For she had spotted a familiar face, one she was allowed to talk to. The face was none other than Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru spun around. "Usako!" They ran into each other's arms and hugged.

Serenity looked up at Mamoru and gazed into Mamoru's eyes. They looked older, wiser. She allowed her look to travel all over his face. It was certainly different. She ruffled his hair, which now had a bluish tint to it, just as hers had a silvery tint.

"You are not Mamoru," she said softly. "You are my Endymion."

"And you are my Serenity."

"It's been so long, whether you are Endymion or Mamoru." And they kissed.

The kiss was broken up by, "Hey, Endymion, looks like you found a girlfriend!"

The two pulled away, and Serenity looked to the sound of the voice. In front of them were four young men. The person who had spoken was tall and had sandy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Next to him was a black eyed, medium height young man with long silver hair. Next to him was another medium height boy with light blond hair and blue eyes. The smallest was a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

When the boys got a good glimpse of who was hugging their friend, they gasped.

"Princess Serenity," The one with dark hair stammered.

Serenity was stunned. "How do they recognize us?" she wondered to herself.

Endymion cleared his throat. "Serenity I would like to introduce you to my Knights."

"Your Knights?" A flash of remembrance went through Serenity. She remembered when she and Pluto had traveled back to the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity had been talking to Endymion. She had said something about him soon being bonded to his Knights.

Endymion nodded. "It is a tradition on Earth. Just as the Moon Princess has her Senshi, so I have my Knights. You may not remember them well, because on the Moon you only met them once, and briefly. The night the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, I brought them with me. We were to be bonded soon then, though that obviously did not occur."

"What do you mean by bonded?"

"A link was to be established between us. Just like we have a link, and you and the Senshi have a link, so do we. We have been training together for some time now in America, and in the end we were bonded." Endymion turned to his Knights. "You guys want to introduce yourselves?"

The sandy haired one stepped forth. "Hi, my name is Kyle. My Knights' name is Fireside, and I'm the Knight of the Sun and solar energy."

The Silver haired one introduced himself next. "Hi, I'm Mark. My Knights' name is Chill, and I'm the Knight of Ice and snow."

Next was the dark brown haired Knight. "Hi, I'm Ben. My Knights' name is Bolt, and I'm the Knight of light and lightning."

Last, was the Knight with blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Curtis. My Knights' name is Crest, and I'm the Knight of energy."

All of the Knights spoke Japanese with an accent. Serenity found it charming, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Serenity, and I guess you all know me."

Endymion spoke up, "Well, it was nice seeing you, but Serenity and I have some catching up to do, so we'll see you later." After goodbye's, Endymion guided Serenity to his new black BMW he got in America.

"Wow, nice car."

"Thanks. Where are you going?" he asked as he started the car.

Serenity handed him the paper. "To this apartment Pluto picked out for me."

"You mean she's not letting you have any contact with any of your old friends and family either?" When Serenity shook her head Endymion answered, "Me neither. I've been back a week, and no one even knows. How long have you been back?"

"Fifteen minutes. Since you've been back a week, what's been going on since I left."

"Well, fist of all, the Senshi were so distraught over your supposed death.'

"My WHAT!"

"Pluto told everyone that you had died."

"And _you_ weren't upset?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I knew you weren't dead, because I would have felt it. And I soon found out I was right, because Apollo told me you were just training with Pluto."

"Who is Apollo?"

"He is from the Old Kingdom of Earth. He trained the Knights and I. Anyway, since I've been back, I've been trailing the Senshi. They're all doing fine, and there have not been any attacks since almost right after you left. From what I've seen, they've all grown complacent, and would not be ready, should an attack come. Ami is in the University of Tokyo right now, a freshman. She, of course, is studying to be a doctor. Rei is also in college, studying to be a therapist."

"Rei, a therapist?"

"Well, you know how she's always loved to tell people what's wrong with them, and she certainly loves her advice. Makoto is in a school of the arts, things like cooking and painting. And Minako, you won't believe this, is famous."

"Mina-chan? Famous?" Serenity could not believe it.

"She's super model now. You see her on almost every billboard and magazine. Naru-chan is doing well too. She is in college too, majoring in business. She is going to take over her mom's store. Michiru is a famous musician now, and Haruka a famous racer. Both are out of school. Setsuna—"He was suddenly cut off by Serenity.

"But, Endymion, Plu…I mean Setsuna has been in training with me!"

"Apparently not all the time, because now she's a famous fashion designer. And Hotaru, she's sixteen now. She's in high school, the same one you went to."

Serenity sat quietly and digested all of this information. All of her friends had separate lives now.

Once they reached the apartment building, Serenity thanked Endymion, and kissed him good bye.

"You want to come over tomorrow? We can have dinner together." Endymion gave one of his winning smiles.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got a lot of work to do, between moving in, getting settled, trying to find a job, and I'm still trying to get used to a normal life again. Sorry."

"It's OK Serenity. I'll see you around, then." After watching Serenity enter the building, he drove off.

Upon entering her new apartment, Serenity gasped. It was fully furnished, tv, computer, everything. "Pluto must have done all this." Serenity thought. "How can I ever repay her for her kindness?" Serenity went into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. All of a sudden she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. "At least Pluto took care of all of my moving in for me," she thought, before drifting off to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

Serenity rang the doorbell to Endymion's apartment. A second later, it opened and she was let in. She had brought with her a picnic basket full of food.

Serenity had spent the past week getting used to normal life. In addition, every afternoon she had practiced her fighting skills with Pluto. Even though she hadn't yet hooked up her phone (after all, who would she call?), she still kept in touch with Endymion through their link, which allowed them to communicate through their minds. That was how they had decided to meet today.

Endymion smiled as he watched his love gulp down her food. Serenity was still the same girl he had always loved. "So, did you find a job yet?" He asked her.

Serenity nodded, and after swallowing, she answered, "Yeah, I'm working at a café. It's barely over minimum wage, but it'll do for now."

"How are you paying for your apartment?"

"I'm nit, Setsuna is paying for it. She said that she was willing to until I'm financially able to myself. You know, she's rolling in money, now that she is such a big fashion designer." Endymion nodded. Serenity continued, "Anyway, I plan on going to colleges soon."

"How will you do that, you did not finish high school?"

"No, but high school isn't mandatory. I just need to pass the entrance exams, which I'm positive that I can ace without studying now. And if I do that good, I might be able to get a scholarship. Once I can reveal myself to my friends and family again, I'm sure my parents would not mind helping me pay the rest."

"That's good. I hope you do get into a college in Tokyo."

"I might not have to, since there is peace right now."

THAT NIGHT

An evil force was gathering, building up, surrounding Tokyo. The dark leader of his clan smiled evilly. "Tokyo will be easy prey." He thought. He prepared his minions. The attack would begin soon.

THE NEXT MORNING

Serenity rushed down the streets of Tokyo. She would _not_ be late for her first day of work. She pushed through the doors of the café just in time. Stopping to catch her breath, she saw her new boss tapping his watch. "Great," she thought, "just great."

LATER

Serenity exited work. As it turned out, her day had not been that bad. It hadn't been slow, but it hadn't been to stressful either. She glanced at her watch. Time to meet Endymion. Actually, time to meet Endymion, Kyle, Mark, Ben, and Curtis. It was supposed to have been a date, but it had been changed to a "chance to get to know everyone" session for her and the Knights. So, they were all going to the movies, then bowling. She had told Pluto that she would skip training today, and for some reason Pluto had not seemed to mind.

Once the six met up at the movies, they got online to buy tickets. As they moved up the line, they made small talk about movies they had seen or would like to see. But suddenly, it was like an electric shock had gone through them. They all sensed that something was wrong. Wordlessly, the group ran out of the theater.

After ducking into an alley, Serenity unfolded her wings. The men, too, unfolded their long, birdlike, wings. They all jumped into the air and soared off.

Serenity was the first to spot the fight. "Look guys, over there!" They landed in a nearby tree to observe.

The fight was not going well. The monster was obviously much stronger than the Senshi. All of the Senshi were fighting, Serenity noticed, including Sailor Pluto.

Pluto hurled her attack at the monster, but the monster sent it hurling right back at her. As Pluto went hurling through the air, and crashed to the ground, Serenity gasped out loud.

"_Shhh!"_ The command went through her head from five different sources. Serenity was startled. She knew that Endymion could talk to her in her mind, but she did not know that the Knights could too. "It must be because of the bond that they share with Endymion," she decided to herself. She decided to give it a test.

"_Why isn't Pluto's attacks working either? Isn't she supposed to be stronger than the other Senshi, since she is the Guardian of time?" _she asked in her heads to Endymion and his Knights.

"_Why would she be? She still is only a Super Sailor, just like the others, despite the fact that she's the Guardian of Time. Just because she has special duties does not make her stronger than the rest." _Thos was Mark answering.

They watched as the battle went from bad, to worse. The Senshi could no fight the monster. The monster called out he most powerful attack. Strong vines began to wrap around the girls, tightening around them. The vines would slowly collect all of their energy, then destroy them.

"_Now, Your Majesties, you may step in." _Pluto's voice was heard in all six minds.

"Yes, finally." Serenity was ready to jump into the battle, but Endymion grabbed and stopped her.

"I think it would be better for you to be in your Senshi uniform."

Serenity nodded.

"I will finish you off now, Sailor Brats!" The monster yelled triumphantly as she proceeded to suck their energy.

Suddenly, a burst of flame stopped it. The Senshi looked up shocked at their rescuers.

Three figures leaped down in front of them. One was clad in an all white Senshi uniform, and she looked eerily like Usagi. One of the men was clad in black and silver armor, with a golden sword at his side. He looked like Mamoru.

Endymion's Knights looked like no one the Senshi had ever met before. Fireside was in an identical armor to Endymion, except his were red and gold. Chill too was in an identical armor, but his were blue and silver. Bolt was in another identical armor, but it was green and silver. Crest's armor was purple and silver.

"Who are you?" They confused monster asked (it wasn't too bright).

Serenity smiled. "Who am I, you ask. I am none other than Princess Serenity of the Moon!"

Endymion shouted, "I am Prince Endymion of the Kingdom of Earth!"

"I am Fireside, Endymion's first Knight, and Knight of the Sun and solar energy!"

"I am Chill, Endymion's second Knight, and Knight of ice and snow!"

"I am Bolt, Endymion's third Knight, and Knight of light and lightning!"

"I am Crest, Endymion's fourth and final Knight, and Knight of energy!"

The Senshi stared at their rescuers, seemingly warriors of the past.

The monster was annoyed now. "I don't care who you are, I will destroy you anyway!"

"_Knights, you handle the monster, Serenity and I will rescue the Senshi," _Endymion flashed to his Senshi.

While the Knights fought the monster, Serenity and Endymion quickly ran over to their Senshi.

"Usagi?" Venus said, almost like she could not believe it.

"Mamoru?" Mercury said, equally incredulous.

The twosome just smiled, and did not bother to correct them. Serenity took out her dagger, and easily sliced through the vines.

"Thank you," Jupiter said quietly. The others stared silently.

Serenity forced her attention away from her Senshi, and back at the fight. "I'll take care of this," she said to her Senshi and Endymion.

"Moonshine Blind!" Serenity called out her attack that really was not an attack. What it did was temporarily blind and stun the opponent. This should give her just enough time to destroy the already weakened monster.

"Silver Moon Dagger Slice!" She took out her dagger and sent a shining burst of power from it. The monster was instantly destroyed.

"Well, that was easy." Serenity turned smiling.

Mars fainted.

**Thank you so much for reviews. I got a few questions and I'll answer a few of them: This fic is about the Senshi's future. Part A focuses mostly on the reawakening of the princesses and the Silver Millenium. Part B will focus on the events leading up to and the creation of Crystal Tokyo. Part C will be about the end of Crystal Tokyo (at least the Crystal Tokyo as we know it). The Prologue started off maybe a month or so after the defeat of Galaxia, and of course the story starts off three years later. Right now, it takes place in Tokyo. The inner Senshi are 19 now (including Sailor Star). Hotaru is 16. Michiru, Haruks, Endymion, and his Knights, are all 23. And we'll just say Setsuna is older than everyone. I don't plan on adding any more Sensh, but I am adding new characters. All of the Senshi met in the same way, except of course Sailor Star and the Prologue shows how she was met. The regular Senshi are still Super Sailors, the way they were in the last season as the show. Serenity and Endymion are of course beyond being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I think everything leading up to the fic is pretty much the same as the show. **


	4. Ch2: A Family Thing

**Hey everyone, it's Osaga-chan. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my computers been down. Also, with midterms I haven't had much time to write. This chapter should be nice and long, so enjoy. Warning: It does get a little intense at the end of this chapter. There is a gunshot involved.**

**Ch. 2: A Family Thing**

The Senshi, cats, Serenity, Endymion, and knights were all at Rei's temple, trying to wake the unconscious Sailor Mars.

"I wonder what made her faint like that?" Serenity asked, whining a little. She was anxious to tell her story, and she couldn't.

Jupiter looked pointedly at Serenity. "It was like seeing a ghost, or some one risen from the dead. For three years now we've believed you're dead. And, believe it or not, I think Mars took your death harder than anyone." Suddenly, Mars stirred, and woke up. There was a collective sigh of relief as Mars sat up, shaking her head. Out of nowhere, she began to cry.

"Guys, I had the most awful dream that Sailor Moon had come back, and…" Her voice trailed off as the others parted, letting her see Serenity and Endymion. Mars gasped and paled, but did not faint.

"I guess it's time for us to explain now," Serenity said quietly. "Maybe you should start first, Endymion."

"Well, you guys all know that I went to America to study at Harvard. But when I got there, things did not go exactly as planned. At about the same time that Sailor Moon "died" I met a man named Apollo. He and Helios are the guardians of the Earth Kingdom. Apparently, the Old Kingdom still exists, just sealed off from the rest of the world. Apollo awakened my Knights, and we trained together. We trained for three years, and arrived back in Tokyo about two weeks ago. Apollo warned me not to reveal myself yet, so I did not. Not until tonight, when Pluto gave the OK." Endymion took a deep breath as he finished his story. After the Knights introduced themselves, everyone turned to Serenity.

"OK, now it's my turn. Once Sailor Star appeared, she made it clear that she could help train you guys, and you would become stronger. But, she also said that I could not be trained by her. I knew that soon you guys would be much stronger than me, and that I would not be able to help. But it was worse than that. Until I was able to reach my ultimate form as Serenity, you Senshi would not be able to reach your ultimate, cosmic forms. It seemed obvious that I had to train. Pluto told me that the only thing I could do to get stronger would be to conduct intense training for three years. I would have liked to tell you the truth, but she said that this time period would be important for you to learn how to grow as Senshi. It would be the only way you would be prepared to become Cosmic Senshi by the time I got back." Serenity stopped for breath, and the other Senshi looked accusingly at Pluto, who had lied to them about their friend's death.

"I'm sorry," was all Pluto could say. "It had to be this way."

Serenity continued, "At some point in my training, I left for Aernia, a distant planet at war. Their, I became what you see today, Princess Serenity. And in effect, Usagi and Sailor Moon died that day. I can no longer de-transform, I am always in this form now." She paused to let the news digest, then continued, "A week ago I came back. I met Endymion's Knights, got a job and an apartment, and I've been doing pretty well. I've missed everyone _so _much."

Of course, after that, they all had to share a group hug, amidst tears of joy. When they'd all settled down, Serenity said, "Now, what about my family? What did you tell them? How have they been doing?"

The Senshi exchanged a look. Ami cleared her throat, and spoke up. "Serenity, after your supposed death, we thought the truth would be best, to _all_ our families. We called them all together, and told them the truth about the Senshi and your death."

Serenity was shocked. Her family knew the truth. She had often envisioned telling her family the truth. Sitting down and explaining to them that she was Sailor Moon. Asking them if they had questions and explaining things to them. It seemed so horrible to her that someone else had answered the questions, some one else had told her parents what she never could. And what must they have thought! The whole time their daughter was a superhero and they never noticed. They must have felt like it was their fault that she had died.

Serenity stood up. "I'm sorry; I have to go you guys. I have to see my family."

"Tonight?" Minako questioned. She and the other girls had hoped to have a sleepover, just like old times.

"I'm sorry, Mina-chan, but I have to do this." Serenity sped out of there as fast as she could, and made her wings appear. She flew into the night sky, headed for her old home.

AT THE TSUKINO'S HOUSE

Ikuko stood over the sink, trying to wash the dishes. But it was too hard. It was always too hard, the first few weeks after the anniversary of her daughter's death. The whole family became silent. Her son moped, her husband worked late, and she cried. Ikuko sighed. Maybe she should just go to bed. She dropped the rag, then turned around and gasped. In front of her was an angel. An angel that looked a lot like her daughter.

Serenity's face crumbled as she beheld her mother, standing there staring. She started to sob, and soon her mother joined in.

"What's going on!?" Kenji ran into the kitchen, and stopped. "Usagi? Is that you, my daughter?" He walked over slowly, not daring to believe it. He walked up, and toughed her face. Tears of joy sped down his face, as realization hit home. It was his daughter, his child who he had lost, a little over three years ago.

The three stood in the kitchen and hugged each other, not willing to let go.

LATER, IN THE TSUKINO LIVING ROOM

Ikuko and Kenji sat next to each other on the couch, while Serenity faced them in a chair. She had just finished telling her story.

"I'm sorry, mama and papa, for making you heart. I really did not want to." Serenity cried a little. "I'm so sorry. All these years, I've lied to you. I just could not bring myself to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you, did not want to make you worry. But, I ended up doing it anyway." Serenity hung her head.

"It's OK honey, you did what you had to do." Ikuko reached over, trying to comfort her daughter.

"But I wanted to be there when you found out the truth. I wanted to be able to help you through all the emotions I know you experienced. I've failed you, I've disappointed you."

Kenji reached over and lifted her head up. "You could never fail us. You're too perfect a daughter, to special. Whatever you do, we still love you. We understand that you had another obligation, as princess of the moon. If anything, what we feel is pride. Pride that we've raised a responsible daughter, who knows what her duty is and is not afraid to do it." Kenji kissed her forehead. "We're so proud."

A door slammed, and a male voice called out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A sixteen year old Shingo came into view. He stopped when he saw Serenity. "Mom, Dad, who is this?" He asked quietly.

"Shingo, don't you recognize your older sister?" Serenity stood up, smiled, and opened her arms, ready to hug him, but his cold voice stopped her.

"What are you doing back? I thought some monster had vaporized you are something." Serenity's mouth hung open. Of course, Shingo had been mean to her before, but never like this. Shingo had always loved her, no matter what she did.

Kenji stood up angrily. Shingo, you apologize to your sister, _now_."

Shingo mumbled an apology, then questioned her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been training with Sailor Pluto."

Before she could go on, Shingo exploded. "Training! You were _training_!? The whole time we thought you were dead, and you were out having a good time, I bet. It was bad enough when I had thought that you had been killed because you were Sailor Moon, but no. You were just out lying to us."

"Shingo, you don't know what you are talking about!"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it!"

Shingo stormed out the house. Serenity turned to her parents. "What happened to Shingo?"

Her mother sighed. "He went to a tough time, at first. He would not talk to anyone, just locked himself in his room and cried. He began being made fun of in school. Then, one day, he came out of his mourning stage and stepped into his love of Sailor Moon stage. He became your biggest fan. He went around school, telling everyone that he was Sailor Moon's brother, and how you had died protecting everyone. He became obsessive. He was teased more and more, and soon, it became physical. It got so bad, that we had to switch his schools, and get him a therapist. Once he switched schools, it seemed like everything was better. He made friends, and his obsession went away. But it was little things we noticed. Comments here and there. It seemed like he had a built up resentment against Sailor Moon. It probably came from a lot of things. At any rate, he has never shown his anger like this before.'

"Give him time. I'm sure he'll calm down." Kenji tried to reassure Serenity.

Serenity bit her lip nervously. She wasn't so sure that was true. She was momentarily distracted when, in her head, she heard Endymion contacting her. Apparently, another monster was attacking, this time in an empty office building.

"I'm sorry, mom and dad, but I have to go. Another monster attack. After saying goodbye, she ran out of the house and her wings appeared. She soared into the sky, then took off.

OUTSIDE THE OFFICE BUILDING

Shingo was walking along, angrily kicking a stone. It was nighttime, and nobody was around. He heard a sound, and looked up in time to see his sister land on top of a nearby building and then disappear from sight. His eyes widened, and he ran into the building.

It wasn't hard to find the fight. Almost as soon as he walked in, he could hear the noises. The fight was taking place in large room, full of boxes and crates. He ducked behind some large boxes to watch the fight.

It did not look like it was going to well for the Senshi. None of the Senshi powers seemed to be working. The only ones having any effect were the Knights and Endymion. This monster was stronger than the last, much stronger. It was obvious to the Senshi that their new enemy was stronger than they could have imagined.

"Moonshine Blind!" Serenity leaped into the fight. She studied the monster. It was an ugly thing, green and slim looking with insect wings coming out of its back. Two antennas stuck out of its head. It did not look to powerful to Serenity, and she took out her dagger, ready to finish it.

"Silver Moon Dagger Slice!" The dagger admitted a powerful burst of energy that should have forced the monster to disintegrate. Though the monster was thrown back, it was not destroyed.

The monster stood up and angrily buzzed, before sending a powerful burst of energy towards Serenity. She barely had time to dodge, before more were sent her way. Sailor Saturn quickly blocked Serenity by jumping in front and creating a shield. The monster opened its mouth, and out poured hundreds of locusts, ready to attack the Senshi.

"Fireside Flame Uproar!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The two attempted to burn the locusts, but the locusts flew through the flames. The Senshi backed up. Shingo, behind the boxes, moaned as he was afraid of the giant bugs.

Serenity raised her hands, and called the Silver Crystal's power to her. A shield was draped over them, and as the locusts tried to break through, they were destroyed.

"Endymion, I will attack it with a stronger attack, then you can finish it off." Pluto watched, knowing what attack she would use. It was more powerful, because it drew directly from the Silver Crystal. Because of her training, Serenity now knew how to use the crystal as a weapon without killing herself, yet she still knew that using the crystal was dangerous.

Serenity raised her arms on top of her head, and cupped them together. The shield vanished, as she called out her attack. "Silver Moon Frost!" Glowing light formed in her raised hands. She released the power from her hands, before it grew too powerful and drained all of her energy. The glow had taken on the form of glowing powders of frost. The monster screamed as it was hit. Endymion finished it off with his sword.

Serenity breathed deeply, but otherwise was fine. They all left together, more than a bit tired. As Shingo watched them walk away, a plan formed in his mind.

THREE WEEKS LATER

In short time, the Senshi had become famous again, this time with four new male members. They had had more fights, and the media was constantly trying to figure out their hidden identities.

Now, they were in the midst of another fight, with the media a safe distance away, recording.

This monster looked like a giant tarantula, and was quite revolting to look at. In its web, it had captured Mercury, Venus, Saturn, and Fireside. It was now aiming for Chill and Jupiter, fighting side by side against the tiny spiders it had sent attacking them.

Serenity gritted her teeth and shouted, "Silver Moon Dagger Slice!" All of the tiny spiders were destroyed. She then aimed her attack at the struggling warriors trapped in the web. Once they were free, she turned her attention to the spider creature.

"I've had enough of you! Silver Moon Dagger Slice!"

"Fireside Flame Uproar!"

"Chill Freeze!"

"Lightning Bolt Strike"

"Energy Blast"

"Powers of the Earth Attack!"

Endymion, his Knights, and Serenity all attacked at once. The monster was destroyed, and the media came pouring out, before they could escape. Microphones were shoved into their faces, and cameras flashed. A million and one questions were asked before any of them could even open their mouth.

"Serenity, Endymion, Knights, who are you?" seemed to be the prevailing question.

"I can answer that!" Everyone turned. A mob of people had come up, each with posters saying things like, "Go Back Where You Came From", and "Earth Doesn't Need The Senshi". But most of the posters exclaimed, "Down With Serenity" and "No More Serenity". And the person who had spoken up was none other than Serenity's brother Shingo.

Shingo stepped up, and said, "Serenity and the others are imposters. They're evil, and want to rule our planet! Just ask them. Serenity aims to become Queen Serenity. She already calls herself Princess of the Moon." Shingo smiled triumphantly.

The reporters all looked to Serenity for a response.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea of what he is talking about."

"Yes you do Serenity! Why don't you tell them all about your ideas for Crystal Tokyo! How about you tell them about how you wish to overthrow the emperor, and create your own monarchy!"

Serenity looked flustered. "I'm sorry that this boy is bothering you, he's just telling lies. I'm sorry, but we really have to go."

The reporters pushed on with their questions, now wanting to know what she thinks about the accusations, are they true, what her response is. By now, the other Senshi, Knights, and Endymion had broken through the crowd of reporters, but the reporters swarmed around Serenity, packing her in. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I have to do something. It's a family thing!" Serenity suddenly opened her wings, and pushed herself over the heads of reporters, into the sky. She breathed a sigh of relief, then frowned. She needed to get to her parents house.

AT TSUKINO RESIDENCE

Serenity rushed up her parent's driveway, no longer clad in her all white Senshi uniform, but in normal clothes so that she would not be recognized. She did not even have to knock before he door was pulled open. One look at her mother's face told her that she had seen the news.

"I cannot believe that Shingo did this!" Kenji was pacing in the living room and bellowing his anger.

The three waited in silence for Shingo to come home. As the minutes turned to hours, they began to worry.

"Shingo never stays out late without calling!" Ikuko was way passed worried now. Even Serenity's anger had been replaced by fear. It had turned dark hours ago, Her father had gone out to look for him, but he had not called or returned. Looking at her mother's fearful face, she assured her mother that he was fine, and offered to go out and look.

Serenity flew through the night sky, looking for her brother. Flying over an abandoned construction sight, she thought she heard his voice. She heard a loud shot. Fear spiraled up and down her body, as she hurried towards the noise. She found her brother laying on the ground, and two men standing over him. Serenity screamed, and one looked up and pointed his weapon at her. She sent a blast of energy at him so fast, he had no time to react. Both men went flying back The two men jumped up and ran away, but Serenity didn't notice. She was too busy crying over her brother, laying prone on the grown.

A flash of light appeared, as the crystal reacted to her pain. Light washed over Shingo's body. As the healing process finished, Shingo opened his eyes. He watched in amazement as Serenity finished healing him, before collapsing.

"Usagi!" He yelled. Then remembering she was now Serenity, called her again. There was no answer. He shook her and yelled her name. Still, no answer.

"Using the crystal exhausted her." Shingo jerked his head up, and saw Sailor Pluto. "Using the crystal to heal someone requires a lot of energy and effort. She could die curing you."

Shingo gasped stricken. "She won't die. She can't die! She's my sister."

"You haven't been acting like that much lately. But, she still cared enough for you to look for you, then to risk her life to save yours."

Shingo was sobbing now. "I can change, I can!" His cries fell on deaf ears, as Pluto was already gone. He did not notice as Serenity lifted her hand, and began to stir. As she opened her eyes and looked at the crying Shingo, she smiled. He was alright.

"Shingo, it's OK. I'm here."

"Serenity! I thought you were dead."

"I had just enough life force left to sustain myself. I'm just glad you are Ok." She forced herself to sit up. "Why did they shoot you?"

Shingo hung his head. "I was being stupid. I didn't want to come home, knowing how angry everyone would be. I was wandering around here, and I saw those creeps selling illegal drugs to some guys in a car. I memorized the license plate number, and got excited, thinking that I was going to be some hero. But, they saw me and I tried to run away, but they caught me." His voice broke from the tears. "How can you ever forgive me?"

Serenity took her little brother into her arms. "I already have. You're my little brother. How could I not forgive you? Can you forgive me for lying?"

Shingo smiled. "I already have, sis, I already have."

**Hey everyone. I really liked this chapter a lot, and I'm pretty pleased. Please Review.**


	5. Ch3: Past and Present Collide

Hey everyone, Osaga-chan here! Forgive me for not posting in so long, I've had writer's block. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Past and Present Collide

Serenity ran down the street, huffing and puffing. She was supposed to be meeting her friends at the arcade, but she had been held up at work, and now she was twenty minutes late.

Serenity had been back on earth for almost two months now, and she was finally starting to get used to living on earth and having freedom again. The only thing marring her life now was the constant fighting. Endymion, his Knights, and she were the only ones who could fight the monsters. The other Senshi were not strong enough. And the monsters were getting stronger each time. It was becoming harder and harder to defend the city. Luna, Artemis, and she had had a meeting on this alone, worriedly discussing the condition of the other Senshi. Something had to be done, but what?

Serenity ran into the arcade.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys," she said, hands on knees, gasping for breath.

Rei rolled her eyes. "I see some things _never_ change."

The others smiled at the comment. Every one was happy to be meeting at the arcade for fun. The only times they saw each other lately was for battles, and for training. No one had time to just hang out, with everyone's busy schedules.

"Alright, let's get this video game tournament started!" Mako yelled, amidst cheers.

The Senshi fun was quickly over, though, as they heard loud noises outside. The six friends (Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, Serenity, and Naru) ran outside. But, it was not a monster they found. Rather, it was a crowd gathered in front of a burning building.

Serenity elbowed her way through the crowd. "What's going on?" She asked a spectator.

"Something exploded in the building. Someone is trapped inside." Serenity nodded, and took off. Hiding behind a vacant stand, she allowed her clothes to fade away and be replaced by her Senshi uniform. She took off into the air, to go rescue whoever was in the building.

**INSIDE BURNING BUILDING**

A man was trapped helplessly under a fallen beam. He weakly cried for help, then coughed. _This is the end_, he thought despairingly.

With a loud crash the door fell over. Standing in the doorway was a half roasted Serenity. Spotting the man on the ground, she ran over to pull the beam off of him and pick him up. With a gasp, she looked into his face and remembered who he is. It was Allen (using American dubbed name), one of the aliens who had left earth all those years ago. _What is he doing here?_ She wondered? _No time for that now. I have to get him out of here._

**LATER**

Serenity and the other Senshi watched as Allen was put into the ambulance.

"How is this possible?" Minako asked. "Allen and Ann were reborn as children, and left the planet. And if Allen's here, then where is Ann?" Everyone was quiet, as no one knew the answer.

Finally, Ami spoke up. "I think we need to pay a little visit to the hospital later, to clear things up."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Serenity and Endymion were on their way to the hospital, suggesting all kinds of possible answers as to how and why Allen was here.

Once signing in at the front desk, they asked for Allen's room number, saying they were extended family. A nurse led them to a room.

Serenity and Endymion slowly walked into the room. Allen looked asleep, but a very familiar brunette was sitting in a chair next to him. Serenity gasped, and Endymion said, "Ann?"

Ann slowly turned around. "Yes?" Her face showed no recollection of the two. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are we? Who are _you_?" Serenity asked, not believing that this could be Ann and Allen.

"My name is Ann. This is my brother Allen, he's unconscious though." Serenity and Endymion stared at the two, unbelieving. "May I ask what are you two are doing here?"

Serenity looked at Endymion and said in her mind, _what should we do?_

Endymion responded, _invite them to Rei's temple._

Serenity cleared her throat and said, "You may not remember us, but we were pretty good friends in junior high school. We heard about the fire, so we came here to see you and invite you to see us, and catch up on old times."

Ann scrunched up her eyebrows. "You say we were friends in junior high? I don't remember you."

"I don't understand how you couldn't. But I guess you've had a lot going on. We're doing a reunion type thing at this temple, and there will be a lot of us there. You should really come, it's in two weeks."

Ann said uncertainly, "Well maybe you should give me the address, just in case." She glanced down at Allen. "If he feels up to going, maybe we will."

Serenity gave her the address to Rei's temple, and as the two turned to go, Ann said, "I'm sorry, what did you two say your names were?"

"We are Serenity and Endymion, but you knew us as Usagi and Mamoru." They walked out the door.

**LATER, AT REI'S TEMPLE**

"It was like she didn't even know us," Serenity explained to Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Kyle, Mark, Ben, Curtis, Luna, and Artemis.

"So, we invited her to the temple two weeks from now," Endymion continued. "We need to figure out why they are here, and if they really have forgotten who they are."

Luna jumped up onto Serenity's shoulder. "This proves that we need to be prepared for anything. Ann and Allen were resurrected as children, and were living on a whole other planet. Now, they are adults and here. I would not be surprised if this is the work of our enemies."

Minako spoke up. "Or, it could be the Tree of Life that brought them here."

"Still, we best be on our gaurd," answered Artemis.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The Senshi and Knights were all assembled at Rei's temple, hoping that Ann and Allen would appear. They were all jumpy and nervous, especially the weakened Senshi.

"Look," hissed Rei. Coming up the flight of stairs were Ann and Allen. Allen looked remarkably well, considering his trip to the hospital two weeks ago. He seemed to have a slight limp. He was smiling friendily, though Ann was not. It was obviously Allen's idea to come.

"Wow, we went to junior high with all of you? I have to say that I don't remember any of you. Are there others coming?" This was Allen, with his ever friendly smile on his face.

"Um no this should be everyone," Minako answered nervously.

"Oh." Allen's smile did not falter. "In that case we should introduce ourselves. I'm Allen and this is my sister Ann." There was a chorus of nice to meet you's, then an awkward silence. Serenity could tell that despite what she and Endymion had told them, they still could not believe their eyes. The only one's who were genuinely comfortable with the situation were the Knights. They were powerful enought to defend themselves, and had no past experiences with the two.

"Well, this certainly is a lovely party," Ann commented dryly.

_It's now or never_, thought Serenity. She cleared her throat. "Well, actually this isn't really just a party. And everyone here did not really go to junior high with you. You see--" She was cut off by Anne.

"I knew it! I told you, Allen, there was something strange about those two."

"Shush Anne, maybe we should here them out. Go on."

Serenity smiled. "Thanks Allen. Some of us here actually did go to junior high with you, and became pretty good friends." Here she took a deep breath. "And, we each found out that the others were leading double lives. You found out that we were Sailor Senshi, and we found out you were aliens."

Ann and Allen looked at her like she was crazy, before Allen burst out with laughter. "Right, puhleease." He rolled his eyes.

"It's true," Serenity insisted. "We got into a big fight, then you were reborn as children."

Allen's smile disappeared. "You can drop the joke, it's not funny anymore."

"It's not a joke!"

"Allen, these people are _crazy_, let's go." They both turned to leave, when the ground started to rumble beneath them. "Wh-what's happening?"

Laughter filled the air, and suddenly before them stood a man with long green hair, and pointy elf like ears. His eyes were orange and he had pale skin. He wore blue combat boots, black pants and shirt, and a blue cape. He chuckled again. "Don't look so surprised, Senshi and Knights. I knew bringing back an old enemy would lead me to you. Now, I can destroy you."

In a flash, everyone transformed. Ann and Allen stood back, frightened.

"Who are you?" Uranus angrily yelled out.

The man smirked. "Phoebus. I have sent out monsters in the name of my master to destroy the city, but each time _you_ destrouyed them. Now, I will destroy you, using your old nemesis." He appeared over Ann and Allen. "They have no memory of they're past, but once I infuse them with dark energy, that will change, and they will once again be your enemies." Before they could do anything, he launched a bolt of energy at their heads. Before the Senshi and Knights eyes, Ann and Allen turned into their alien forms. There was a new evil look in their eyes. Serenity immediately moaned, "Oh no," for she instantly could tell that they were powerful. Too powerful.

Ann grinned and said, "This should be fun." As Phoebus chuckled and disappeared, Ann launched a powerful attack. The Senshi and Knights were blown into the air, and landed in all different directions, with sickening thuds against the ground.

Serenity slowly stood up and glared, but inside, she was in despair.

**That's all for now, but I promise I'll update quickly this time. Please review.**


	6. Ch4: Mercury Rising

**Hi everyone, I'm sure everyone's glad that this didn't take as long. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Mercury Rising

_Ami stumbled into the apartment, sore and tired. I can't keep doing this anymore, she thought and sighed. She limped past the kitchen, but stopped when she saw a shape sitting at the table. "Mom, what are you doing up so late?"_

_"What are _you_ doing out so late?"_

_Sigh. "Mom, you know I'm a Senshi. You know that this sometimes involves being out late."_

_"Ami, you should be focusing on school. If you want to be a doctor, you can't keep being out like this."_

_"What are you saying, that I should quit being a Senshi? Well, I have news for you, the world needs me. I almost quit before, and that was almost the biggest mistake of my life. Trust me, I can handle this."_

_"Oh honey, I just want the best for you. And I don't think the best for you is running around at all hours of the night, fighting monsters."_

_"But mom, I only want the best for you too. And I don't think the best for you is a world run by monsters where humans are enslaved."_

_Mrs. Mizuno stood up angrily. "I thought you were too weak to fight anyway," she said coldly, before angrily walking to her room._

Mercury looked up in horror, at her friends who were almost all unconscious. Their new enemy Phoebus had released their old enemies Ann and Allen, and with devestating consequences. She watched in horror as Serenity slowly stood up bravely, to face the siblings.

"I will not let you win," spat Serenity.

"Darling," Ann chuckled, "You have no choice." She aimed a bolt of black lightning at her. Serenity raised her hands and cried, "Silver Moon Shield!" A shield of silver light rose in front of her, protecting her from the lightning. Suddenly, Allen appeared behind her, and blasted her. The force of the attack made her drop the shield, and she was assaulted by Ann's blck lightning. She collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Endymion and Fireside both slowly stood.

Fireside raised his hand, and a flame appeared. He launched it at Ann, while Endymion launched his own attack of green lightr at Allen.

"Reflect!" Ann and Allen cried together, and their attacks came crashing back at them.

_No_, Mercury thought helplessly. _Those were the last two who could fight._

"Now, Allen, it's time to finish the job" The two joined hands and cried. "Dark Cyclone of Fury!" A black cyclone of energy lifted the fighters into the air, spinning them uncontrollably. Asthey spun faster and faster, Mercury thought, _I have failed_, before losing consciousnes.

**IN MERCURYS MIND**

_"Where am I?" Mercury found herself floating in an abyss._

_"You're trapped in your subconscious, a way for you to escape from the pain being inflicted on you physically."_

_"Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_A woman appeared out of no where, a beautiful woman with long blue hair. She wore something akin to a Senshi uniform, though it was a strange one at that. _

_"What do you want with me?"_

_The lady smiled. "Don't you recognize me? I'm your mother. The first Sailor Mercury."_

_Mercury gasped, then said: "Prove it."_

_"Mercury, can't you tell your own mother? Can't you sense the truth?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"To show you the way to a greater power, your true power as a Senshi. But, I'm not so sure your ready."_

_"I am ready!"_

_"I'm not so sure you're strong enough."_

_"I am strong!"_

_"I'm not so sure this is what you truly want."_

_"If you are my mother, how can you say that!? You sound like..." Mercury trailed off._

_"Like your mother on earth? I know you've been having a hard time of late, now that your mother knows the truth. In fact I know that you've always struggled to balance your school work and being a Senshi. You've always had such high expectations. And you always struggled with the fact that you were the weakest of the Senshi. You never felt like you were totally contributing."_

_A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's been so hard. My mom has been pressuring me all the time now. She doesn't understand why I would choose this life. To her being the weakest of the Senshi means I'm mediocre, and she doesn't let me forget it. She thinks that this is a waste of my life, and you know what, sometimes I agree with her. Is this why you aren't sure I should gain my new powers?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Yes. A Senshi should have no doubts. Becoming your true form means new responsibility. You must rise above the child you once were, you must rise above the doubts and fears. This is a total commitment. Just like Usagi and Mamoru commited to becoming Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, so you must commit to becoming Mercury. From then on, being a Senshi is a full time job, not just a part time thing. Can you do it? Can you rise?"_

_Mercury gulped, and looked back on her memories. Who should I listen to, she thought, my other mother or this mother? She felt torn._

_"Mercury," her mother said softly, "You must follow your heart. This is a decision that cannot be made by anyone else. You must decide."_

_What do I want, Mercury thought. I want to protect the world. I want to be a Senshi with my friends. But, I also want to be a doctor. I want to be at peace with my mother._

_"Does becoming a Senshi full time mean giving up on my original dreams?"_

_"No. But it does mean sacrifice, and postponing many of your dreams at times. It means you commited to putting your planet and your princess first, then personal pleasure. It also means trust. It means trusting that Serenity will have your best interests at heart when she gives you a command, and that she will think of your personal goals and dreams. Can you trust Serenity that much?"_

_Mercury thought. She really thought. She thought of her mom, how much she loved her. She thought of Serenity and her friends, how much she loved them. Then, she thought of the time she had left the Senshi, and how sad and unfufilled she felt. She took a deap breath. "My dreams are nothing when I'm not a Senshi, not connected to my friends. They aren't enough to keep me happy. As for my mother, whether or not she accepts my decision I know this is right and I'll be happy."_

_Her mother nodded her approval. "From this point onward you will no longer be the weakest Senshi. For a while, you will be the strongest. At some point you will all be on the same level. Just know that you were the first and always remember your duty, to your princess, fellow Senshi, planet, and heart." She began to disappear._

_"Mom!" Mercury's voice became choked with emotion. "I love you!" Suddenly she became caught up in a storm. All around, winds blew. She began to feel trapped and suffocated._

**OUTSIDE HER MIND**

"NOOOOOO!" Blue light engulfed the are, and suddenly the cyclone disapppeared. The Senshi and the Knights floated safely tothe ground, injuries healed. They looked up into the air where Mercury was floating. But, she wasn't the same Mercury. Her hair was longer and curlier. Her face looked more mature. She wore a light blue top, without straps. A dark blue bow with a star in the middle was on her chest. She was in a dark blue skirt, and dark blue sandals. Around her neck was a blue necklace with a black star charm. Gone was the tiara on her forehead.

She floated to the ground, and looked at Ann and Allen determinedly. She raised her hands, and cried, "Mercury Ice Crystal Shine!" Her attack furst forth with a white light, hitting the stunned Ann and Allen dead on.

Mercury turned to Serenity. "Princess, I am not as strong or powerful as you. Can you finish them off?"

Serenity nodded and took out the crystal. "I will heal them. Please support me." The Senshi, Knights, and Endymion lended their powers to her and she cried, "Moon Healing Activation!"

Ann and Allen were engulfed in white light, then transformed into their child forms. They floated peacefully away.

Everyone turned to look at Mercury. "What happened?" they cried.

Mercury smiled. "I have become as Serenity, Endymion, and the Knights. I am now Mercury full time." As everyone offered her congratulations, Mercury thought of what she woukd do when she saw her mom.

**LATER AT MERCURY'S APARTMENT**

"I see your out late again, Ami."

Mercury took a deep breath. Then she said firmly, "Mom, I'm not the same. I'm now Mercury, and I've made my decision. This is what I want to do. You must accept this."

Mrs. Mizuno took a closer look at her. "Ami, you've changed!"

"Mom, I'm not Ami anymore. Whether you accept it or not, it's true."

Mrs. Mizuno saw something in her eyes and heard something in her voice. She realized she had lost and sighed. "OK honey, I'll accept it. Though I may not approve, you're still my daughter and I still love you."

Mercury blinked back tears, and realized just how far both she and her mother had risen.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I'm happy that I finished this so quickly after the last chapter. This is to pay you guys back for having to wait so long for hte last chapter. Please review.**


	7. Ch5: Learning from One Another

**Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4. Here's chapter 5, please read and review.**

Chapter 5: Learning From One Another

Phoebus angrily slammed his fist against the wall.

"They foiled me again!" He paced back and forth. "What am I supposed to do? Now, one of the Senshi has grown stronger. Bringing back Ann and Allen was supposed to destroy them."

A black cat with yellow markings on its body sat up and stretched lazily. "At least now you know what they look like in their human forms."

Phoebus stopped and said. "Yes, I do. I think now is the time to switch my focus from the Senshi."

"To who?"

"The Knights."

**AT REI'S TEMPLE**

The Senshi and Knights were meeting at the temple to discuss what they have recently found out about their enemy.

"So, we know his name's Phoebus. Luna, Artemis, do you know of any enemies named Phoebus?" Kyle asked.

Luna shook her head no, and Ben spoke up. "Mercury, you are good with research. Have you dug up anything?"

"No, I haven't found out anything."

Serentiy sighed. "All I know is that I'm happy to have you powered up Mercury."

Endymion and his Knights nodded. "We're grateful too," Kyle said. "With all the fighing we've been geting weaker and weaker, and it's been getting harder to fight. You've certainly eased things up a bit."

"Well, it doesn't seem as if this meeting is getting us anywhere, and I know Minako has a photo shoot. I'm sure everyone else has things to do too, so why don't we just call it quits for now?" Artemis said. Everyone agreed, and the meeting adjourned.

**THE KNIGHTS APARTMENT**

The Knights lived in the same apartment building as Endymion, on the same floor as him, across the hall. It was two bedrooms, so they shared bedrooms. Kyle and Mark shared, and Ben and Curtis shared. None of the four particurarly cooked well, so most of their meals they took with Endymion, who did cook. As for keeping the apartment clean, at first it was no one's responsiblity and things got very messy. Curtis in particular was annoyed, so they divided jobs. Most of their time, however, was not spent at the apartment. They were either with Endymion or at their jobs.

Kyle was in entertainment and worked at at a film company. Mark was a photographer, and had been a part of many of Minako's photo shoots. Kyle and Mark had been best friends since elementary school. They had always been inseperable, and felt more like close brothers than friends. Kyle was always the more outgoing one growing up. He always wanted the attention on him. He used to joke about becoming an actor, thought that never happened. He was fiercely loyal, and got into more than a few fights growing up over comments said about friends or family. Mark was more calm, though just as loyal to friends as Kyle. He was always confidant, though felt more comfortable behind the lens of a camera than in front of it. He was the thinker in their relationship. Kyle often reacted with his heart, not thinking. Mark would often calm him down and think things through. The two together made a good team, even in terms of their powers, fire and ice.

Ben and Curtis were not friends before becoming Knights, though the four became fast friends once they found out their destiny. Ben, of the four, was the most athletic and aggressive. This made him a top soccer coach in the states for a college. Now in Japan, he was a coach for the best high school in Tokyo. Ben was very blunt and outspoken, as he believed that it did no good to keep things hidden. He had a hatred for liers, and felt guilt ridden over all the lies he had told since becoming a Knight. This was the one thing he never voiced, and when it really bothered him he could become angry and snappish to his friends. Curtis was definitely the shyest of the four. With people he did not know so well, this translated to quietness. He was the most insecure and lacked the confidence the other three had always had. He was also the most intelligent. For a job, he taught English at the top high school in Tokyo, and also was the track coach there. Growing up he had been a sprinter, and that was what he coached. He sometimes felt a little out of place with the other Knights. It took him a long time to feel comfortable with anyone, and even after all these years he was not totally comfortable with the Knights. The answer lies with the fact that had they not been Knights, he never would have made friends with Kyle, Mark, or Ben. They were not like the normal people he hung out with, and this bothered him. The others sensed this, and there was always an aloofness surrounding their relationship with him.

"BEN!" Kyle shouted angrily. He stormed into the kitchen where Ben was getting a snack. "Why is the bathroom always a mess after you take a shower. I walk in there and slip from all the water on the floor. Shaving cream all over the place! Your cloth and towel are laying on the ground. And would it kill you to put your razer away!?"

Ben looked up. "Hey, why so angry. Just move things over."

"Just move things over! You've got to be kidding me. It's not the responsibility of everyone else to clean up after you."

"I don't know why you're tripping, you clean the bathroom once a week anyway. It's your job."

"That's besides the point! Look, the least you can do is show some respect for the three other people living here and clean up after your self. Talk about having no class!"

Ben was angry now. "Hey, sissy, what did you say?"

Now Kyle was doubly angry. "How dare _you_ call _me_ a sissy? You're nothing but a spoiled brat who can't even pick up after himself. And when are you going to get a real job?"

"Coaching _is_ a real job!"

"No it's not. If you ask me, you're the real sissy."

"You wanna bet?" Bolts of lightning exploded around his hands.

Kyle made flames appear over his hands too. They were ready to fight, when Mark intervened. "That's enough you two."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Great, Mark the mediator to the rescue." This made Mark flush angrily, but he didn't let his temper get the best of him. Kyle, however, had no such qualms. He lunged at Ben, shooting fire. Ben attacked back with bolts of lightning.

"Stop! You guys will destroy the apartment!" Mark yelled. "Just chill out!" When they continued fighting, he shot a stream of ice at both their feet, locking them in place.

They looked at him angrily. "Hey!"

"You guys are ridiculous. You're always fighting. Ben, just clean up after yourself, will you!?" Ben muttered an all right. Kyle melted the ice.

Curtis went back to grading the papers he had started before the fight.

Such was a typical weekend afternoon in the lives of the Knights.

**ON TOP OF THEIR APARTMENT BUILDING**

"Ha! So the Knights don't get along. Very interesting." This was Phoebus, who had been spying on the Knights. He looked at the cat next to him. "I think I have a plan."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Phoebus appeared outside the Knights' window, looking in on them. "You know what to do," he told his cat. Phoebus blasted open the windows, not to quietly. The cat jumped into the apartment, raised his head, and began screeching. Kyle, Mark, Ben, and Curtis came running out of their bedrooms. The cat jumped onto the couch, grabbed the television remote, and jumped out hte window. _Let's see if they follow me_, he thought.

"Hey, come back here, you little furball!" Mark yelled. He jumped out the window, and flew off. The others followed.

"That cat is fast," Ben gasped, as they watched it sprint down the street.

"Did you guys notice its yellow markings? They seem a bit strange to me." Curtis spoke up.

They followed the cat to the park, where it stopped and began to groom itself. Making sure no one was around, they landed.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty," Curtis said softly, reaching for the cat. The cat looked up, dropped the remote, then ran away.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked. Mark shrugged. Suddenly, a blinding white light surrounded the Knights.

"Whats going on!?" Ben yelled. The Knights floated into the air. Suddenly, the light cleared, and they found themselves in a large empty space. In front of them was a figure, covered completely in a grey robe. "Who are you!" Ben demanded to know.

"I," said a voice that was low and dry, "am your tester. I'm here to test your abilities and decide if you are worthy to be Knights, before you receive a higher power."

"A higher power?" Mark did not sound too convinced.

"Yes. I will send you on a series of tasks that you must complete. I will evaluate you as you perfform these tasks."

"What happens if we do not perform well?" Kyle dared to ask.

"You will forfeit the right to stay Knights."

"What happens if only one of us fail, and the rest pass." Ben asked this question.

"You all fail and pass together. One is enough to hold you all back. No more questions, it's time to start! Your first task is this: you must dual one another."

"What!? What kind of task is that?" Kyle asked.

"Yours is not ot question. You must dual to your best ability. Kyle and Mark, you will dual. Ben and Curtis you will dual next. Kyle and Mark, go over there and face one another."

Kyle looked at Mark. "I don't wanna dual you, man. You're like my brother."

Mark looked at Kyle. "I know, but we have to."

"Start!"

Kyle began throwing fire at Mark unmercifully. Mark responded in kind with ice.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The Knights were exhausted. The "tester" had had them each fight for a half hour each.

"Your next task is to answer my questions _truthfully_. In order to ensure this, each of you will wear these bracelets. If you lie, they glow bright red,and someone else will receive a bolt of electric energy through their body."

Ben grew angry. "You think that any of us here would _lie_."

"Yes, I do think you would, if it mant staying a Knight. Now here's the first question, for Kyle. Have you ever, at any time in your life, made fun of or joined in the teasing of Mark?"

Kyle gaped at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Of course not!" At that moment, Kyle's bracelet glowed red, and Mark received a jolt of electricity.

The tester angrily said, "Telling the truth is a virtue that Knights must possess." Ben looked angrily at Kyle, that he would lie and make Mark bear the consequences.

"I don't know what you mean, I would never make fun of Mark"

"Was it not you who joined in and laughed at jokes told by others about Mark?"

Kyle's mind raced. He _had_ done it. But the two had been fighting. And it was not recent, it was in middle school! And they weren't teasing Mark in particular, rather gossiping about a lot of people as a whole, as kids often did. He said yes, then opened his mouth to explain and apologize to Mark, but the tester cut him off.

"Next question! Curtis is it true that you don't like the other Knghts?"

"No, of course not!" His bracelet glowed, and this time all the other Knights received electrical jolts. The three looked at Curtis in horror.

Curtis protested, "I _do_ like them."

The tester shook his covered head. "Curis, more lying. How can Knights work together when they dislike eachother."

Ben said angrliy, "I always knew the little turd disliked us."

Curtis thought, _it's not really true that I dislike them. I dislike their personalitys at times and the ways the act, but as a whole I do like them._ But he never got to explain, as the tester moved on.

By now the Knights were feeling pretty angry. Everyone was mad at Curtis and Mark and Ben were mad at Kyle.

"Mark, is it true that you feel that Kyle iacts stupidly."

"Yes, but--" He was cut off not by the tester, but by Kyle.

"You think I'm WHAT!?"

Mark wanted to explain that he thought that Kyle's temper was stupid and the way he was in fights was stupid. But Kyle was no letting him, angrily shouting out all of the things he hated about him.

"Calm down," the tester shouted. "Comradeship is an important part about being a Knight. You guys obviously don't seem to have it. rather, you seem to possess betrayel. The last question is for Ben. Is it true that you hate being a Knight?"

Ben paled and said, "I don't hate being a Knight, I hate--" His bracelet glowed, and once again the other Knights were shocked.

"How can you be a Knight when you hate it?" The tester asked. He knew just as well as Ben did that he hated having to lie to be a Knight, but not actually being one. "Well, it seems to me that you men should not be Knights. I'm sorry but you failed."

Kyle turned angrily to Mark. "This is all your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"Mark angrily knudged him.

"If you ask me, it's Curtis's fault, seeing as he hates everyone!" Ben yelled.

"No one asked you!" Curtis snapped. "And anyway, it's your fault, you don't even want to be a Knight!"

"You guys all are liers anyway, why would I want to be apart of this!" Ben screamed.

Soon, it turned into an indistinguishable mess of fighting. The same men who had been so reluctant to dual each other before were now willingly attacking one another.

**WATCHING FROM ABOVE**

"This is great!" Phoebus said. "There's no way they'll be able to defend themselves now. They're too tired, and angry at one another! I think its time to send in the monster."

**DOWN BELOW**

The ground began to shake.

"What's that!" Mark gasped. Rising up out of the ground was a huge dragon.

"What is this? What's going on?" Ben yelled. With a roar, the dragon swept it's tail and knocked over the Knights.

"We've gotta power up!" Yelled Kyle. In seconds, the Knights were in Knight form.

"I don't need you weaklings, I can handle the dragon myself," Bolt sneered. He began shooting lightning at the dragon, but to no effect. Ben realized just how weak he really was. His eyes widened as the dragon shot blasts of fire right at him. He went flying into the air, and landed hard. The others barely glanced at him, their eyes widening as the dragon's attention turned to them. They ran, but there was no where to hide.

_In the air_, Fireside said in his mind to the others, forgetting his anger. Crest and and Chill took to the air. They glanced down and saw Bolt slowly flying to them. Aburst of air from the dragon sent them spinning out of control through the air. They caught their balance and went back to flying full speed, with the dragon right behind them. Crest focused his power over energy and created a shield around them.

Fireside looked at Crest surprised. _You're creating a shield over all of us_?"

_Ya. You should know that I don't hate you guys. I just don't always understand you and dislike some of you're actions, but I always considered myself your friend._

_And I never thought you were stupid, Fireside. I thought that some of the fights you got into were stupid, and your temper was a bit ridiculous, but I never thought you were stupid._

The dragon striked at them with his paws, breaking the shield of hte weakened Crest. Chill turned and shot a stream of ice at the dragon's wings, not enough to completely freeze them, but enought to slow him down.

_Chill, the only time I ever made fun of you was once in middle school when we were fighting. It's not like I've been going behind your back and saying stuff. I'm really sorry for some things I said ack then, but that was years ago and I haven't been that mad at you in such a long time._

_Guys, I don't hate being a Knight, not one bit._

_Then why'd you say so._

_I'll tell you guys later, now is not the time._

The dragon was dangerously close. He breathed a stream of fire on them, and the Knights fell screaming to the ground.

"Guys, we can't win!" gasped Crest.

"Yes we can!" Fireside stood up. He held out his hands. "Come on! We've gotta used the Knights combined power."

Bolt said, "Fireside we're too weak for that."

"We've got too!"

The dragon shot another round of fire at them, the Knights just barely dodging.

"Crest, form a shield," Fireside shouted. Crest did so as the dragon swooped low. He set to work, trying to break the shield with fire.

"The dragon's too strong, I can't hold up the shield for more than a few seconds."

The Knights joined hands.

"Power of Sun!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Power of Lightning!"

"Power of Energy!"

"Earth that gives us strength protect us!" _Please Endymion, lend us your energy._

Endymion, in his apartment heard, and passed along his strength.

As the dragon broke through the shield, white light emanating from the Knights shot up and engulfed the dragon. As the dragon was destroyed, the Knights were transported back to the park, weakened and shaking.

"I will destroy you!" Phoebus appeared, and launched negative energy toward the Knight.

Endymion sent the last bit of his strength into Crest, who set up a shield that reflected Phoebus's attack at him, stronger than before. Phoebus screamed and disappeared.

The Knights panted, and caught their breath. Fireside turned to Bolt. "Explain. If you don't want to be a Knight, then don't."

Bolt sighed. "I do. I love being a Knight.I just hate lying in order to be one. When I was younger, me step father abused me. I tried telling my mom, but she would not believe me because he inisted he hadn't. I found an adult who would believe me, a family member, and we took him to court. My stepfather lied and came up with all this evidence about why I was lying. I was twelve at the time. My stepfather won. Shorlty after, he divorced my mom, and my mom always blamed me. Ever since, I've always had this hatred for lying and liers. I felt like being a Knight turned me into one." Tears sprang to his eyes. Fireside silently walked over, and embraced him. Chill and Crest weren;t far behind.

"Thanks." The others nodded.

"I guess we have a lot to learn about eachother, to keep this from happening again."

They began to share, about their past and where theycame from. And their feelings towards one another. It was at times harsh, what they learned about what others thought of them. But it brought them closer together than ever before.

**That was a nice long chapter. I hoped every one liked it. I decided I wanted to devote some time to the Knights, since peole don't really know them. Please review.**


	8. Ch6: The RedEyed Monster

**Hey,everyone. Sorry for taking so long. Please check out my other fic, Harmonious Star. It only has one chapter right now that is more like the prologue, but I will be updating. Feel free to review both fics! **

Chapter 6: The Red-Eyed Monster

Mercury sat at her computer. She was supposed to be doing research on her computer, but instead she was day dreaming. When she became her ultimate form, just as Serenity had, she too gained all her memories from the Moon Kingdom. It was like she had two people's memories inside her, Mizuno Ami and Sailor Mercury. Memories of her and the other Senshi running around palace courtyards filled her mind.

Her thoughts wandered to Rei. Mercury held a certain perceptiveness under her quiet exterior. Especially with her friends, she could tell their thoughts and feelings. Right now, with Rei, she detected frustration, anger, and even jealousy. Mercury understood. She remembered how she too felt before she received her new powers, how helpless she was. She knew that for Rei it must be worse.

Rei had always been a bit of a control freak. Memories from the Silver Millennium and Earth attested to that. Rei liked feeling powerful, in order to protect herself and those closest to her. She always felt like it was her duty to be everyone's protector. Mercury knew how Rei still wrestled with feelings that she would do a better job as princess, even with the clumsy and naive Usagi gone. And, she still wrestled with feelings of inadequacy and guilt from every bad thing that had ever happened in Usagi's life since she met her. The fact that she now could not protect her was driving Rei crazy.

Mercury thought back to her memories of Rei in the Moon Kingdom. She thought about how when they were growing up, she always insisted she should be leader, not Minako. She thought about how guys were always at first attracted to her, with her prettiness and gracefulness. That soon changed when they saw her strong, determined nature, and her temper. In fact, none of the Senshi had ever been good with guys except for Minako. Minako had always been everything guys wanted, pretty, girly, and always the right touch of silliness and helplessness. Guys had always been intimidated by the rest of us, Mercury remembered. Everyone on the moon knew that Mercury was smarter than any man. That with her shyness had not attracted too many men. With Makoto, every guy at one point or another had been defeated in a wrestling match by her. It was always Minako guys talked too. Or Serenity. Yes, Serenity had been even more popular with men. But she had eyes for only one person. Endymion.

Mercury smiled. She was glad to have these memories.

**REI'S TEMPLE**

Rei sat meditating in front of the sacred fire. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, as she concentrated hard. But so far, the fire was revealing nothing to her.

She sighed. _It's because I have not done this for so long._ Rei sat there for a while, not really doing anything, just thinking. Thoughts of Phoebus and their relatively unknown enemy flashed through her mind. Her thoughts shifted to Mercury's new powers.

_It's so unfair. Mercury's the weakest of the Senshi. One of the stronger one's should have received their new powers first. _I _should have received my powers first. I am the one whose most dedicated to Serenity._

A tear rolled down Rei's face. She angrily swiped at it. She hated it when she cried. To her, it was a sign of weakness, a sign that everything was not alltogether and all right in her life. She liked every one to think that her life could not be better. But that was not true. Her life was actually going pretty bad right now. She had recently broke up with Yuchirou. She had almost failed the finals in school. And now, her grandfather was ill and she was forced to move back to the temple to take care of him and it. To top things off, there was a new enemy that she could not even fight, and Mercury could! It all felt so unfair to her.

_I can't do this, _she thought, and stood up. She no longer had the patience to sit and meditate. She was too stressed.

Rei strode through the empty halls of the temple. _So many people used to live here and take care of it. Now, it's just Grandpa and I, and a few others who come a few days a week_. She felt lonely and bored. It was summer, and she should be enjoying herself with her friends. But, instead, she was stuck at an empty temple all day, making herself more and more depressed.

Rei walked down the hall to her grandfather's bedroom. After peeking in to assure that he was asleep and okay, she went to her own room and collapsed onto her bed.

_Everything will be all right, everything will be all right, everything will be all right. _She chanted to herself, before finally finding peace in sleep.

**IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

Phoebus grinned as he read the thoughts of the distressed Rei. Mercury was no longer susceptible to his mind reading, and Serenity, Endymion, and the Knights never were, but this was not true for the other Senshi. _I think I've just found another weakness. _He was snapped from his reverie as he felt a presence surround him. An evil voice filled the air.

"Phoebus!"

"Ye-es Master?"

"You have failed me many,many times now. _Too_ many times. I have become sick and impatient. I am thinking about letting Arieda taking over your assignment now."

"No, Master, I beg you, please reconsider. I have come up with a new plan, a fool proof plan." He was terrified. He knew what would happen if his Master decided he no longer had need of him.

"Another monster? Wasting more of my precious energy? It seems like you spend more energy trying to destroy the Senshi and Knights than you are gathering from your attacks."

"You do not have to worry. I will use one of the Senshi against the rest."

"_Again _you personally attack the Senshi, instead of gathering more energy, as I assigned you to do."

"But, Master, the Senshi are impeding my progress. I have to attack them."

"The Senshi should NOT be a problem! If you cannot handle them, I will give your assignment to one who can. This is your LAST chance." Phoebus felt his presence depart from the room.

"Well, well, looks like you've dug yourself into a hole. What will you do now?" his cat casually asked.

He glared. "Tamas, first I will kill the Senshi. Then, I shall happily kill you."

**OVER A CROWDED MALL**

Phoebus hovered in the air. He glared down at the rushing people, oblivious of his presence. _This is my last chance. This has to work._

"Come forth, Revnivo!" In front of him, a monster materialized. She was green all over, and from the waist down had the body of a snake. Her hair trickled up into green flames. Her eyes were a deep, deep shade of blackish-green. The skin on her upper body cast an oily slimy look. Fangs grew from her mouth. Phoebus had to admit to himself. She was a pretty revolting monster.

"All I want you to do is attack and gather energy. When the Sailor Senshi appear, use your special power on one if them. You'll know which one to use it on." Phoebus disappeared. Revnivo gazed down at the unsuspecting shoppers. Her teeth gleamed, and she shot down to the ground, ready to attack and steal energy.

**ON HER WAY TO THE MALL**

Rei had received the emergency call almost immediately. _Although I don't know why I'm in such a rush to go there and do nothing._ She slowed down. Why was she in such a rush? She could do little more than observe anyway. She walked along at a more leisurely pace. Serenity, Endymion, the Knights, and _Mercury_ could handle things without her help. _I'll be surprised if the battle is still going on by the time I get there._

Rei was in for a shock. By the time she arrived, the battle was still being fought. And it wasn't going well, at all. Sailor Venus was caught helplessly in the monsters tail, choking. Sailors Jupiter and Saturn were desperately trying to free her. Meanwhile, Revnivo had sent out hundreds of little, poisonous snakes which were happily attacking the Knights and Mercury. Endymion, Serenity, and the three Outers were dealing with Revnivo's blasts of energy and poison, and were gaining no ground on her.

_This is a mess_, Mars thought. She sighed, and transformed. She had no choice but to fight.

Revnivo's head swiveled. Finally, the one I can use my special power on. She immediately dropped the near dead Venus, and charged towards Mars. Mars's eyes widened, as she feared impact. But, both Revnivo _and_ Mars began glowing green. Before the shocked eyes of the others, Revnivo merged her body into Mars's. For Revnivo's special power was this: She could merge herself with a person with so much jealousy and turn it into an awesome power. This power was magnified by a Sailor Senshi's already strong power.

Mars's eyes glowed green for a second, then settled on a furious red. Looking into her eyes you saw a fire of anger burning. Mars raised her hand, and let a blast of fire fly towards the Soldiers of Justice. It was like an explosion, as everyone was sent flying to different places. Mars laughed, thrilled with her new powers, blind to the fact that she was harming her friends. All she saw was her jealousy and anger.

Mercury, alone from the others, stood up. A wave of bitterness swept across Mars. _I must annihilate her_. She prepared to send another fireball Mercury's way.

"Stop Mars!" Mercury cried out. "You can't do this. You've got to gain control of yourself!" Mars blasted the fire her way. Mercury tried to dodge, but was still injured by the fire. She collapsed to the ground, feeling pain in her ankle.

_Down, but not out._ Mercury thought to herself. She stood up firmly. "Mars, _listen _to me! This isn't you! You can fight the monster's control. You're strong enough, I know you are!"

"Please Mars!" Serenity stood herself up. "Mars, we believe in you."

The words "strong" and "believe" pierced Mars's soul. _Strong enough, me_? _I was never strong enough. Everyone else got stronger, but me. You all hated me!"_ Her eyes flashed dangerously, and blasts of energy flew her friends' way. As smoke cleared, Mars smiled triumphantly at the unconscious bodies laying before her. _One more shot and ther history._ She walked towards them, ready to finish what she started. She stopped in front of them, and raised her hands, ready for the final strike. As she looked at them, Mars's soul cried out. _Noi, this isn't what I want!_ Mars struggled with herself. _No, NO!_

**IN MARS'S HEAD**

_Mars looked up. She seemed to be floating in a sea of...nothingness. She shifted and turned around. There...a light! The light grew and grew until it engulfed her._

_"Sailor Mars."_

_"Who's there?" Mars sounded fearful._

_"Who else, but your own mother." A woman with long black hair appeared, wearing a modification of Mercury's new uniform. Her eyes were kind, but firm, and her mouth was set in a sad expression._

_"Mars, how could you? My own daughter! Trapped by jealousy and betraying her fellow Senshi."_

_Mars bowed her head in shame. "I know, I was wrong! But now, you are here to give me new powers, right?"_

_"Mars, how can you be entrusted with more power when you have abused the ones you have now?"_

_"But, I must! I need the new powers, to defend Earth! It is my destiny!"_

_"Is that why you do this? Because it is your destiny?"_

_"No, it's more than that. It means something to me--everything to me!"_

_"If that's true, then why would you attack your Prince and Princess, and their soldiers? Why would you let your jealousy get so strong that you were manipulated by the enemy? Why were you so convinced of your inadequacy that you were willing to show up late at a battle that you were needed at?"_

_Mars gasped. The full effect of her actions weighed heavily on her. "I guess, maybe your right. I did so much wrong. So you, aren't here to give me new powers, after all. You're here to take away those I already have. I don't blame you."_

_"Oh, so now you're a quitter too?"_

_"No, I'm never a quitter. It's just that...I thought that I was to be punished for all I did wrong."_

_"What did you do wrong?"_

_"What did I do wrong? Didn't you just tell me what I did wrong? I abandoned my friends, then betrayed them! I allowed myself to be so depressed and jealous that I didn't fuffill my responsibilities, to my grandfather, the Senshi, my boyfriend, or myself. I even almost failed finals! I forgot what it means to be a Senshi, a protector of love and justice! I'm unworthy of that title."_

_"So you're ready to give up? Even that's an act of betrayel. All of the Senshi are needed, not just most of them. This is the toughest enemy yet, but when you mess up, you're ready to throw in the towel!"_

_"But I messed up so much." Mars whispered. Tears were beginning to fall._

_"So, you're human! That's the reason why this all happened. You have been unwilling to admit to yourself that you are human, and capable of error. You always try to do everything yourself. Sometimes, you have to admit that you can't do everything, can't be everything. Sometimes you have to realize you are not strong enough. When that happens, you recognize your mistakes, figure out how to do better, apologize to those you need to, and move on."_

_"You're right, you're so right."_

_"So I ask you again. How can you be entrusted with more power when you have abused the ones you have now?"_

_"I can be trusted because I'm only human. I have to make mistakes! To expect anything else is impossible. And you know what? A Senshi who thinks of herself as perfect is a Senshi no one can trust. So, you can trust me because I've learned from my mistakes, and I'll never allow jealousy and bitterness control me again." Mars's face was firm. Her mother knew she was telling the truth._

_"Then I can trust you with this power." She began to disappear._

_Mars watched silently. Once her mother was fully gone, she whispered to herself, "Love you, Mom."_

**RETURN TO REALITY**

Mars felt the new magic flow through her. She felt the strength, the will to live on return to her body. And, she felt her jealousy disappear. Not because of new powers, but because she realized that to be jealous of her fellow Senshi was wrong, and it did nothing but made her helpless.

Revnivo screeched and flew out of Mars's body. She could not reside in an unjealous soul.

Mars looked around her. She glanced down at her new uniform. She wore a pink top, without straps. A red bow with a star in the middle was on her chest. She was in a red skirt, and red high-heeled sandals (don't ask how she fought in them). Around her neck was a red necklace with a black star charm. There was no tiara on her forehead. Her hair flew down her back in curly wisps.

Mars closed her eyes. _Power of Mars, help me to heal my friends. _Energy flowed through her, into her uplifted hands. Healing power surged from her, surrounding her friends in a warm red glow. In seconds, they were fully healed, and smiling.

The dazed Revnivo slowly stood up. Mars turned her attention to her. She smiled as the words to a new chant filled her head.

"Mars Joyous Purity Blaze!" An inferno burst forward, destroying the already severely weakened Revnivo.

Mars stood awkwardly for a second, before being enveloped in a silent hug by Serenity and the others. Tears of gratefulness streamed down her face.

**IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

Phoebus moaned as he realized that he had lost. On cue, his master appeared.

"Phoebus, I warned you what would happen if you wasted more of my energy." Before a sound could escape Phoebus's opened mouth, a stream of freazing darkness surrounded him in an ice prison of torture, a place inbetween being dead and alive.

"Arieda, the job you coveted is yours." He said to his spying minion, before disappearing.

Triumphant laughter filled the air.

**There you have it, Chapter 6 finally completed. Next, I'll be updating Harmonious Star, then this fic again. Hopefully it won't be too long.**


End file.
